This invention relates to a separable slide fastener with elements which interlock when brought together perpendicularly to the plane of the fastener.
In a slide fastener of the abovementioned kind, a pin-like member is fixed to each of the two stringers at one end of its row of elements as means for making the fastener separable. A box-like member is also provided for receiving the pin-like members. One of the pin-like members is received in the box-like member and fixed thereto. On the other hand, the other pin-like member can be removed from the box-like member thereby making the two stringers separable from each other. This box-like member is called retainer and the pin-like member fixed to the retainer and the removable pin-like member are called retainer pin and separable pin, respectively.
Since the fastener elements are interlocked with each other by bringing them together perpendicularly to the plane of the fastener in the slide fastener of the abovementioned type, a slider has channels inclined in the opposite directions with respect to the plane of the fastener. Therefore, in a conventional slide fastener of this type, for making a separable pin insertable in a retainer through a channel of a slider when the slider contacts the retainer, the retainer pin and the separable pin are bent so that the portions of the pins extending from the retainer are inclined in the oppsite directions with respect to the plane of the fastener.
In the conventional fasteners of this type, chains consisting of fastener elements interlocking with each other are twisted near the retainer and separable pins when the fasteners are closed. Therefore, it is possible that the fastener elements will break. Furthermore, the operation of inserting a bent separable pin through a straight channel of a slider is not easy.